From a search which was conducted, the following patents were uncovered which provide a disclosure for different levers and operating units:
______________________________________ Gwin, Jr. 2,862,401 December 2, 1958 Hermanson et al 3,479,903 November 25, 1969 Conrad 3,516,299 June 23, 1970 Stahr 3,516,301 June 23, 1970 Conrad 3,570,324 March 16, 1971 Ripple 3,618,687 November 9, 1971 ______________________________________
While the above patents disclose various types of units, none of them disclose an operating unit like the one presented herewith. In none of these disclosures of the patents is a device shown which encompasses a tube and is secured thereto by a single bolt for retaining the parts of the unit in firm fixed relation to its support. Other advantages embodied in the remote operating unit comprised in the present invention are not disclosed in the uncovered prior art.